Flight Patterns of Conflict
by Brett Hellzer
Summary: A pilot from the old days comes to shake the foundation of Cornaria. Fox is pitted against a foe the likes of which he has never known. History comes to take revenge in this action packed story of family bonds and grudges.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Star Fox characters, names and game are not my creation, nor do I harbor any illusion that they are. They belong to the wonderful people at Nintendo and RAREWARE. Basically this is my 'please don't sue me' speech. However, all original characters and plot devices ARE my creation. So don't use them in your Fan Fic (not that you would want to anyway) unless I have given you permission. Thanks for your understanding and cooperation.**

**A word from the author:**

**I would like to take this time to personally thank you the reader for taking interest in my Fan Fic. The very fact that you're reading this portion alone makes all the time and effort on my part worth it. Hopefully, you find this fic entertaining and worth while. That is main reason we take time to write these things in the first place. To entertain. **

**It has been a while since I posted a story on this site. I had at one time, had three different fics operating at once. I reluctantly pulled them in the hopes of returning with a new piece. Which this happens to be. Personally I felt that I had to many irons in the fire and that the fics suffered because of it. But I'm back.**

**On that note I would like to point out that everyone of my other fics were anime related. This is my first attempt at a video game theme. Your feedback on this piece is very appreciated and desired.**

**So enough of my reader ass kissing. Lets talk about the fic. Like I said, this is my first video game piece. I went with one of my favorite titles: Star Fox. I tried to go in a different direction with this in that I wanted to give a back story to how the Star Fox team came to be. Consider it my own take on the team's history. I also wanted to see Fox duke it out with a complete bad ass so I created one. I feel that there is a good plot here but then again, that's not for me to decide. Just a quick tidbit if your interested. My favorite dialogue is in chapter 3. Man that was fun to write and I always love to do dialogue between to flirts.**

**Well I'm going to get off my soap box now so you can get on with the fic. Thanks for stopping by and enjoy your stay.**

**Sincerely:**

**Brett**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Star Fox characters, names and game are not my creation, nor do I harbor any illusion that they are. They belong to the wonderful people at Nintendo and RAREWARE. Basically this is my 'please don't sue me' speech. However, all original characters and plot devices ARE my creation. So don't use them in your Fan Fic (not that you would want to anyway) unless I have given you permission. Thanks for your understanding and cooperation.**

**Prologue:**

**Cornaria 16 years ago:**

The court room was bare and dark, save of course for the patrons, desk, benches and a single lumanesiant bulb that was suspended some ten feet above. All in all it added to the mood of the room. Not a single patron was happy to spend his or her time in this setting, much less for the situations that all were gathered to witness. All were silent. All were observant. All were apprehensive.

A lone figure bathed in darkness and shadow stood before his peers. He, like the rest of the room was completely silent. Beside him stood two military police, one on each side. They were the tenders of the many shackles and chains that bound him to the steel plate imbedded in the floor. His heavy combat boots sported ankle chains in the event he might make a run for it. This was however a impossibility. It was not in his nature to run from situations, however heavy the gravity of it may have been.

He, like most members of the courtroom wore a Cornaria military issued uniform. His however, was one of only three pilot suits in the room. He had taken the time to look around the room to identify the other pilots on his way in. He slowly turned his head forward to await a sentence which he knew hung on the lips of his once superior officer.

The figure on the bench thus began to speak.

"Baron Von Wulf, this court-martial comity, after lengthy deliberation has arrived at a verdict."

The figure before the bench opened his mouth to speak. "Get on with it Pepper, I haven't got all day."

"A smart ass to the end aren't you. I wish it hadn't come to this Baron but I am left with no choice."

"Enough with the sappy emotional monologue Pepper. I know damn well you love this, hell you'll probably get a promotion to General for this little song and dance. So cut the shit and give it to me."

Despite the low visibility in the room, Pepper visibly reddened with anger at that comment much to the delight of Baron.

"So be it Wulf. This comity finds you guilty of murder in the first degree." the old hound growled.

"Under what proof do you convict me?" Baron asked as he began to show his fangs. The malice in his voice made it clear he was not at all buying the verdict.

Pepper smiled. "We arrived at this verdict under the testimony of pilot McCloud."

"You don't say?" Baron spat as he turned his head to stare at the fox in the first row. "Well I guess your finally happy. Under this little ruling you get to finally be number one. How does it feel McCloud? How does it feel to achieve that title after you ratted out your superior officer under the bull shit guise of truth?"

The fox in the front row stood to meet the gaze, but could not look directly into the eyes of the wolf before him. With a heavy sigh which portrayed a large hurt, he spoke.

"Baron, there was no lie in my testimony. In battle, people die. But the manner in which you killed that family was not heroic nor was it humane."

"First of all, take off those fucking sunglasses, second don't speak to me of 'humane' procedure McCloud. Those bastards took off a section of my wing with a surface to air missile. I don't find that grounds for sympathy." Baron growled as he recalled the incident.

"Nor do I, but you strayed from the path of a solder and began one of a murderer when you broke protocol and followed those men to there home. They were not solders Baron, they were civilians who thought they were helping their country's soldiers by they themselves participating. We were under orders not to fire upon them, only the enemy."

Baron's eyes narrowed and his hair rose on the back of his neck. "Fire only upon the enemy?" he spoke in a low voice. "I see no difference between a person of uniform and one of civilian clothing when they fire a fucking missile at me! You my friend, would have let them go. Not I." Baron cleared his throat and stared long and hard at the fox. "You are to soft hearted to be a solider McCloud, and one day you'll die because of it."

The fox stared back defiantly and offered a reply. "I see nothing wrong with compassion on the field of battle Baron, but you did not take their lives on that field, you….you", the fox struggled to find words. "For Christ sake Baron, one was a child."

Baron cracked a sadistic grin. "What's the matter McCloud? Is your stomach as week as your heart? Perhaps I should fill in the gaps you are to weak to voice. Lets relive them together shall we? After all, you were standing next to me when it happened." Baron's grin widened. "I caught the bastards at there home during their dinner. The two who shot down my plane were enjoying a meal that the lady of the house had prepared. Turns out that the lady was mother to one and husband to the other. It was a father son duo that took a shot at me McCloud, but you knew this already."

"Watch it Baron." the fox cautioned as he slowly began to anger.

"But McCloud, I'm getting to the good part." he laughed. "I shot the son first and as I recall, I spray painted the wall with his brains. His old man jumped up and bull rushed but only got half way before I put a bullet in his leg. While he was on the floor, his wife ran to his side and began to beg for her husbands life. Do you remember the look on that dogs face when I took his wife by the hair and put a bullet through her head?"

"I'm warning you Baron, stop it!" McCloud growled as his own hair stood on his neck.

"Oh but the best had to be when I took his second son from his high chair and promptly snapped his neck right before his eyes. Come to think about it, he was about the same age as your son McCloud. I wonder what it felt like to see his son die right in front of him before I put the last bullet in my gun between his eyes."

"Enough!" the fox screamed as he jumped the bench and headed for Baron. The wolf smiled as McCloud closed the distance. He had been counting on this. Right when the fox was about to make contact with Baron, the wolf swung a chain and wrapped it around the fox's neck.

Even with the help of the two guards, the chain wouldn't loosen. Baron then leaned down to whisper in McCloud's ear.

"I didn't think you were that stupid McCloud but you always were predictable. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you live for your treachery. They may be sending me to hell, but I intend to bring company." he laughed. "Now say goodbye to this world and say hello to Satan." And with that the wolf tightened the chain.

Cornel Pepper who had been silent since the beginning of the two's conversation jumped to his feet and barked orders.

"For Christ sake subdue the bastard!"

A guard in the back of the room leapt forward with a stun gun and promptly shot a couple thousand volts through the wolf. Baron dropped to his knees and inadvertently released the fox. McCloud back peddled a few feet then fell on his hind quarters gasping for air.

Having regained his court room, Pepper continued with sentencing.

"Lutiniant Baron Von Wulf, having found you guilty of all charges I herby sentence you to death in accordance with the Cornaria Military laws. You will be put before a firing squad and shot. This execution will take place tomorrow afternoon at twelve p.m. This concludes these matters. May God have mercy on your soul."

"Don't do me any favors you old fuck." Baron wheezed out before being dragged to his feet by the guards. Before he left the fox's earshot, the wolf left a parting note. "Remember McCloud, compassion in battle is always a weakness. I only regret that I wont be there to see you done in by it."

McCloud stood shakily to respond. "I don't see that happening Baron, so I'll play the game by my rules till then." then promptly fell back to the floor.

"Pussy." Baron uttered as he was led out.

Before he reached the back of the courtroom he paused to speak to the only other pilot that had been present. The pilot stood to meet him on his way out.

"Thanks for showing up." Baron said. "Its nice to see you still acknowledge me."

The other wolf smiled. "Are you going soft on me in your final days Baron?" he asked.

"Hardly, but I would like to ask a favor of you."

The wolf nodded. "Name it."

Baron cleared his throat. "Relay the information to my wife, and try to console her. I wouldn't have anyone else deliver the news."

The wolf's smile faded and he nodded. "Its done."

Baron smiled then let it fade as he prepared to ask one more thing of his old friend. He then reached to his chest and removed something. His voice dropped a few more octaves from its already deep low rumble as he spoke his final request.

"One more thing Wolf."

"Yah?" he asked slowly.

"Please give this to my son." Baron then handed the wings from his jacket over to the wolf. "And tell him I'm sorry, but I wont make it for his fifth birthday party tomorrow."

"It will be taken care of Baron, you have my word."

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the devil. Good bye old friend, try not to let your piloting skills go to shit in my absence."

The wolf smiled. "They wont. You can count on it."

Baron smiled then turned his attention back to the guards. "All right bitches, lets get going." and with that the doors closed behind him.

The wolf looked after Baron for a few more moments. He then turned his gaze to the pilot wings in his hand and spoke softly to himself.

"That little pup of yours will be happy to have this. I don't think you knew how much he respected you. Pity that he'll never see his old man fly again."

"What did that bastard have to say?" McCloud asked as he slowly made his way to the door, absently rubbing his neck.

"Nothing that concerns you McCloud." the wolf snarled and turned to leave.

"Wait!" the fox yelled causing the wolf to pause.

"Look, I know this is unfortunate, but we still have missions to fly. And with Baron gone we need to find a replacement."

The wolf turned slowly and bared his fangs as he spoke.

"You don't seem to be too terribly burdened by it McCloud. And I wonder if you haven't been eyeing that position since day one. Be advised McCloud the day you take over the squad is the day I quit!" he snarled and then spit on the fox's boot.

McCloud sighed then began again.

"I'm sorry about the situation Wolf, but we have to move on. The squad is now mine so pack your shit and lets hit the sky."

"Your taking to the sky without me this time McCloud. As of this moment I'm out. You can call the squad 'Star Fox' for all I care, seeing as how you're two wolves shy. You and Peppy can have it, but I wont fly with a gutless sellout."

McCloud lowered his head.

"Sorry to hear that Wolf."

"No your not. I may not fly with you fox but I'll be damned if it keeps me out of the sky. I'll pull my own crew and fly as a mercenary. But be advised, the next time I see you or your crew in my section of the clouds your ass is mine."

The wolf turned to leave then doubled back to face the fox.

"Oh, one more thing McCloud."

"What?"

The wolf cracked a grin.

"You know Barons son Blitz is just like his old man. Id watch my back if I were you. You never know what that pup might do when he matures. I know I wouldn't see the man who sold my dad out as a friend. Or his family for that matter. Id keep an eye on your wife and son McCloud."

Having said his mind, the wolf walked away.

McCloud stood there for a good while rolling what the wolf had said over in his mind. It wasn't until Cornel Pepper touched his shoulder that he broke the trance.

"You all right McCloud?" the hound asked.

"I will be with a little time."

"Don't let the wolf get you down my boy. I've seen arrogant pilots come and go in my day but I'll say this about those two: they aren't the type of creatures you want to fuck with." the old dog paused when he got a good look at McCloud's face then switched topics. "Why don't you take a little R&R and go see your wife and son. That should help knock you out of this funk."

McCloud smiled.

"It has been a while since I saw Fox and his mother. Think I'll take you up on that Pepper."

"See that you do, and have somebody take a look at your neck. That bastard did a number on it."

As Pepper exited McCloud found himself alone with his thoughts once again.

"I hope that Barons son can find it in him to forgive. For my sake as well as my family's."

With that, he grabbed his jacket and sunglasses and made his way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Star Fox characters, names and game are not my creation, nor do I harbor any illusion that they are. They belong to the wonderful people at Nintendo and RAREWARE. Basically this is my 'please don't sue me' speech. However, all original characters and plot devices ARE my creation. So don't use them in your Fan Fic (not that you would want to anyway) unless I have given you permission. Thanks for your understanding and cooperation.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Requisition of Interest **

**Current day Cornaria. **

Never had the guards of the Cornaria Bank for Servicemen felt closer to Hell than they did at this moment. Around them bellowed the haunting sounds of flames as they leapt and reached for greater elevation. The shear heat of the flames themselves had already begun to melt chairs and desks in the lobby and had threatened to melt the guards several times before they found refuge at a not so heated corner of the ever depleting compound. To add to their already hellish environment they also sought refuge from a figure that had been pursuing them through the flames. A lone being who had laid waist to all of their comrades moments before. To the guards, he was the incarnation of the devil himself.

"Jesus this guy is persistent! You would have thought that the flames would have slowed him down somewhat!" one guard commented as he dropped an empty magazine from his pistol and shoved in a fresh one.

"No shit!" the second replied as he followed suite in reloading his weapon. "I mean the six of us inside not to mention the three stationed outside should have done something to him. He mowed through them as if possessed."

"How the hell did we find ourselves here…….

**One hour earlier:**

The day had been a day of business like any other for the staff and patrons of the bank. Many solders had come that day to cash their checks and follow up on their accounts. As the city's only branch of the Serviceman's Credit union they had seen a good deal of transactions this Friday. But the day was now at a close and most of the solders and staff had gone to their homes or into town to have a drink. The bank was mostly empty save of course for the night security staff and those poor souls stuck doing some late night work for the weekend.

As a guard positioned outside the bank waved goodbye to a friend ending his shift looked to the night sky he spotted a peculiar situation. To him it seemed that a small vessel of some sort was approaching the compound. The guard pulled a radio from his belt.

"Hey Charlie?" he spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Yah Tom?"

"This is a no fly zone right?"

"Yah, why?" the radio registered.

"Looks like we got a small plane or a fighter inbound."

There was a pause on the other end for a moment before a reply. "Man that's probably just a pilot running surveillance for the base down the road. We get a lot of that from time to time seeing as how we and the base are the only compounds for miles. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Roger that." the guard stated then reclipped the radio to his waist. He continued watching the approaching craft for a moment before pulling out a cigarette. Searching his pockets he turned to a fellow guard.

"You got a light man?"

"Yah sure, give me a sec to….

FFFWWWWWOOOOOOOOOM!

Both guards hit the ground as a small jet screamed bye just a few yards over the bank.

Both took a few moments before standing and staring in the direction of the fleeing jet.

"CRAZY SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

"God you would of thought he was making a bomb run flying that low!" then their radios began to crackle.

"What the hell was that!" the radio boomed.

"Some smart-ass pilot just did a fly bye. Get the base on the horn and find out who's up their!"

"Roger." the radio registered before going silent once more.

"Cocky bastards think they own the sky." the guard spoke then lit his cigarette."

"Hey, you got another one of those? After that little instance I need one."

"Sure, let me find my… oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"What?"

"That asshole's coming back around."

Both guards looked toward the now inbound jet before the radio crackled again.

"Guys the base has no record of any pilot or aircraft scheduled to be up there tonight."

"Well tell them to check again cause the bastard is on his way…oh shit!

FFFWWWOOOOOOOM!

The two guards as well as a third never spoke another word in their life as the bomb released from the jet detonated on the steps of the bank. Completely obliterating them and most of the lobby in a firestorm.

The jet itself circled for a few moments before touching down in front of the now ablaze building. The pilot's canopy opened, out he stepped, and made his way to where the front doors used to be. Before entering the inferno he produced his sidearm, inserted the clip, and chambered a round.

**Present time:**

"How in God's name should I know? The important thing we need to concern ourselves with at this point is how we are going to get out of here alive."

"Point taken." the guard said as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You ready?"

"Lets do it!"

Both guards jumped to their feet and swung their pistols about scanning the burning room for the pilot.

"I cant see shit in that fire!" one said to the other.

"I don't see how he could stand that heat without his fur burning off!"

"That's because I'm not in it." a voice said from behind the guards.

The first to turn and look in the direction of the voice had the pleasure of having the back of his head explode as the bullet that had entered from between his eyes ripped its way out the back.

As the body of the first guard fell lifeless to the ground the other dropped his gun in a fit of panic. He fell to the floor and backpedaled to a corner away from the body.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" he whimpered as he stared on in horror and shock.

"Jesus, its like you've never seen a man die before."

The guard found enough courage to cock his head and stare in the direction of the voice.

There, in a smoky portion of the lobby, clothed in a faded Cornaria Military pilots uniform and heavy combat boots stood a six foot tall white and gray wolf. Who, at the moment, was ejecting a clip from his sidearm and readying another.

"Please, I beg of you, show mercy! You have the bank, its yours! You can take as much as you want from the vault!" the guard groveled.

The wolf looked directly into the panicked guards eyes and cracked a smile. "Oh, I intend too. The Cornaria military owes me big and I expect them to pay up in full, and with interest.

The deep voice of the wolf penetrated the guard to the very pit of his chest causing a slight rumble within. This did nothing to calm him. If anything it made him want to piss his pants. The frightened eyes of the rabbit looked directly into the green eyes of the wolf and triggered a primitive fear. In this universe, evolution had come millions of years to produce animals with the ability to speak, build worlds and even coincide with other species. But no matter how far they had come there are still some things that cannot be subdued by progress. Such as instinct. And right now a wolf had a rabbit at his mercy.

The wolf, seeming to sense this, slowly walked to the guard and knelt down.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh thank you for your mercy." the rabbit said as it bowed slightly. When he looked back up, the wolf promptly struck him with a wicked right hook, sending the guard rolling across the tile floor.

"Don't confuse my motives with pity." he smiled. "You are only useful to me alive. Nothing more."

The wolf then reached into his uniform and produced a envelope. The guard who's left eye had completely swollen shut watched as the wolf approached and knelt before him again. This time the wolf knelt a little to deeply which caused his dog tags to fall and hang loosely from the chain on his neck. The rabbit caught a glimpse of the name stamped into them. Then the wolf began to speak.

"You are to give this to your superior officer." he said and jammed the envelope into the rabbits jacket. He then brought his pistol from its holster and used the stock to strike the guard across the face. The rabbits vision filled with black.

The wolf stood and looked across the bank to the inferno.

"And so it begins." he said as he made his way to the vault.

**Three hours later:**

The commanding general of Cornaria's military was usually busy at his office but never at this time of night. The old hound had been roused from his sleep by one of his aids insisting that he get dressed and get to Cornaria Central Headquarters immediately. So now here he was at three in the morning with more than a dozen uniformed personnel in front of his desk and his phones ringing off the hook. The coffee he drank on his ride to the office was slowly kicking in but the old timer's body was begging him to get some rest.

"Christ that's all I need now is another reminder that I'm old." he grumbled behind his desk.

"What was that sir?" a young female feline in uniform asked him.

"Oh its nothing Neko, my old bones want me to crawl back into bed." he smiled with heavy lidded eyes.

The cat smiled. "I'll go put some coffee on for you sir."

"Thank you. I know you must be tired as well but could you do something about all these damn calls?" he asked his secretary.

"I'll be sure to screen them and only forward the urgent ones."

"Thanks sweetie." he said and smiled as she made her way through the crowd in front of his desk.

"All right gentlemen, lets get down to business." he spoke over the chatter of those in attendance.

The first to speak was another dog much like himself but quite a bit younger.

"General Pepper, I'm Commander Howle in charge if the pensions office for solders. At twelve a.m. this morning an unidentified pilot of a craft bombed and robbed the twenty-eighth branch of my division taking fifty million with him.

"Not to mention this pilot killed eight guards positioned there." a pig voiced from behind.

General Pepper took a moment to look over the swine. "And you are?"

"I'm Cornel Skwelter, head of the division responsible for assigning the guards to the twenty-eighth branch of Commander Howle's department."

"I see. Gentlemen I have been briefed on the situation while in route to my office. So lets cut the crap and formalities and figure out how to catch this son-of-a-bitch." Pepper took a moment to clear his throat. "Cornel Fisk, what do we know about this guys plane?"

The blue-jay in the back of the group stepped forward. "Sir, we aren't exactly sure of the model of the jet but what we do know is that it has the ability to escape the gravity of the planet and combat capabilities."

"What's your extent of information so far?"

"Sir, after receiving the news about the robbery and the thief's escape vehicle, I immediately scrambled my fighters to bring him down. However, due to the low visibility we are presented with night fighting we can not be exactly sure of the model of the plane. We know that it is a one seater with the ability to carry and fire missiles and seems to have dual beam cannons. My pilots entered combat with the jet which led to this information.

"Do we have them for a report."

The bird swallowed hard. "No sir."

Peppers eyes narrowed. "In God's name why not?"

"Well sir I sent an interception squad of six and only one made it back. In a severely shot up plane mind you. That pilot is now in the hospital due to extreme blood loss." The bird became very serious for a moment. "Sir I can tell you two things. One: this jet is a star fighter and heavily armed as well as maneuverable. Second: this guy is an ace. He went up against six of my best and shot them all down in under three minuets.

The room fell silent.

Pepper rubbed his eyes absently for a moment. He only broke his train of thought when his secretary touched his shoulder.

"Your coffee sir."

"Thank you Neko." he said and took a long sip before speaking. "All right, do we have a projected course and destination this bastard might be taking?"

Fisk spoke up. "We believe that he's heading for satellite 88 in sector 1.

The old hound growled low under his breath. "Shit that's a demilitarized zone crawling with outlaws."

Fisk again spoke. "Sir we don't need to send a convoy after this guy, we need to send the best pilots of Cornaria, and all of them to bring him down."

"But how do we get to him? He's in a sector restricted to Cornaria's military and on top of that we have to send ace pilots we don't have." Commander Howle pointed out.

General Pepper looked at his desk for a long while before a grin cracked his face. "We cant send military to that zone but there's no law saying I can't send in mercenaries."

The others in the room looked at one another before realization set in. All in attendance began to smile.

"They are the best you know. Make the call Pepper."

The old hound rose from his seat and started to make his way to the conference room. Before exiting the office he turned and smiled. "Just make sure we have a budget big enough for them."

**Sector 2 Zone 4 of the Lylat System**

On a large ship orbiting Dinosaur Planet the communication board began to blink with an incoming message. The helmsman who happened to be awake (not that he slept anyway) pressed the button to take the call. Upon doing so a hologram of General Pepper appeared.

"This is General Pepper contacting Star Fox. Do you read me?"

The robot focused on the small image of Pepper. "I read you sir. How may I be of assistance?"

"I have urgent business to discus with Fox McCloud."

Rob paused. "One moment sir while I wake him." he then stood and made his way down the hall to the crew quarters. He paused in front of a door which read simply 'Fox'.

Inside the light rapping on the door caused its occupant to stir.

"What?"

"Sir, I have General Pepper on the line. He requests a moment of your time."

"Tell him to kiss my ass. Its four in the morning"

Rob paused confused. "Does not compute."

"Christ. Look, tell him to call back in the morning."

"Sir he says its urgent."

"Damn it! Alright I'm up."

There was a rusting inside the room for a few moments before the door slid back to revile a very tired, very frizzy haired fox.

"Alright tell him I'll take the call in the conference room."

"Ai sir."

A few moments later one Fox McCloud was sitting in a chair when a life size image of General Pepper appeared before him.

"General Pepper here Fox."

"Pepper if your calling because your lonely I'm flattered but not in the mood." the fox half heartedly joked.

"Always a smart ass fox but this requires your full attention."

"Not interested."

"Oh I think you will be when you hear this. Plus the pay is good."

"I'm listening."

**End chapter 1 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Star Fox characters, names and game are not my creation, nor do I harbor any illusion that they are. They belong to the wonderful people at Nintendo and RAREWARE. Basically this is my 'please don't sue me' speech. However, all original characters and plot devices ARE my creation. So don't use them in your Fan Fic (not that you would want to anyway) unless I have given you permission. Thanks for your understanding and cooperation.**

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions and Planning**

**Sector 1 Satellite 88:**

Of all the sectors of the Lylat system none struck fear in the hearts of civilians and solders alike than that of Sector 1. Even if a soul was brave enough to enter, he surely had not the courage to even look in the direction of Satellite 88. This was the notorious lawless state were laws and government had no authority. A state in which all occupants lived by one simple rule: the strong dominate the weak. The appeal of this environment attracted the worst of the worst of Lylat society. Outlaws, murderers, enemies of the state, and even mercenaries called this place home. So when a small black starfighter entered the fly zone of the satellite, it immediately attracted interest.

In the cockpit of the fighter, the message board lit up and all alarms went haywire. The pilot smiled and pressed the com button. "Yah what do you want?"

The voice on the other end began to chuckle. "You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to come that close to this satellite. Do you have a death wish or something?"

Under the fighters helmet the pilot grinned. "Personally I don't, but I have a list of people I wish death on."

"Your attitude is right for this sector but you better have a good reason for your approach." the com link registered.

"I'm here to find a group of mercenaries."

"We gots a lot of that here kid, you better be more specific."

"I'm looking for THE mercenaries."

There was a pause on the com link. "You damn well better have the balls to back yourself up if your talking about who I think you are."

The pilot's grin increased. "I am, and I do."

"Give me minuet to ask the boss what he thinks. Sat 88 out."

Back in the cockpit the com link shut off leaving the pilot alone to smile. "If he's like dad said he was, he's gong to make me earn my way in."

**Deep within Satellite 88:**

In a sub level of the satellite near the ship hangers sat a lone figure in his compartment. The darkness was cut by a red blinking light indicating someone wanted to contact him. He slowly reached out with his paw and pressed the receive button.

"I'm hear." he growled.

The image of the communications officer paled slightly when he had to speak. "Commander, I have a vessel on radar and a pilot who wishes to speak with you."

The commander's eyes narrowed. "What's he want?"

"He's looking for mercenaries sir."

"Tell him to look elsewhere, there's plenty to chose from."

"No sir, he wants YOUR mercenaries."

In the darkness the commander cracked a grin. "Really? What's this guy piloting?"

"Just a moment sir." On the bridge the com officer pressed a few buttons to determine the make and model of the approaching fighter. When he was finished his jaw hit the floor. "Sir, it appears to be an Arwing!"

"A what?" the commander growled as his eyes shot wide and his fangs protruded from his snarl. "I swear to God if you've let Fox McCloud and his dip-shit cronies enter my air space I will personally come up there and rip your eyes out!"

On the other end of the line the com officer swallowed hard. "Sir, it's not Star Fox. The fighters signature is different."

"Put this fucker on the line and transfer it to me now!"

"Ai sir."

In his chair the commander relaxed somewhat knowing now that it wasn't Fox. Slowly but surely his smile came back. "Hell of a day this is turning out to be."

**Back in the Arwing:**

The pilot settled back in the seat as he slowly drifted toward the satellite. All at once his com link lit back up. When he answered it there happened to be one very pissed com officer on the other end.

"Alright shitbag, the boss wants a word with you!"

Smiling the pilot replied in a cocky, taunting voice. "Thanks so much for help and have a good day."

"Fuck off!"

A few moments later the communication board switched to a different channel and produced a hologram of a older gray and white wolf.

"This is Wolf O'Donnell, what's your business?"

The pilot took a moment to collect himself. It had been a number of years since he had seen Wolf and the sheer sight of him made him feel nostalgic. "This is Red-Wolf One, nice to see you Commander O'Donnell."

Wolf was taken aback by this pilots formality, especially under the circumstances. He took a moment to look him over in the hologram in front of his chair. He couldn't see much of the pilot due to his helmet and visor but he could make out that he was talking to a young, gray wolf.

"Should I know you pup? Wolf asked.

"You used to, but that was a lifetime ago. Shall we talk business."

"Hold on pup, your jumping the gun. I haven't even agreed to here you out, let alone talk about work."

The pilot smiled. "Very well. We will discuss this in person Wolf. I'm on my way in."

"Now see there's another thing we have to clear up. I don't know your name or when I met you and you just think your going to just waltz in the front door of my satellite? Not gonna happen pup. You're gonna have to show me you can get in here." Wolf smiled.

The pilot nodded. "Very well I'll make you a deal. When I make it in I'll tell you my name and then we will take it from there. How's that sound?"

Wolf scratched his chin. "I don't think you know what your getting into pup but if and when you take down a few of my fighters we'll talk. This isn't going to be a cake walk either."

"I expect nothing less of Star Wolf. Red-Wolf One out."

As the hologram dissipated Wolf found himself back in the dark. "The kid's got balls. I respect that." he finished with a smile. Something else was on the wolfs mind as well. For some reason, he could have sworn that he had heard the pilots voice before.

**Aboard the Great Fox:**

After receiving a few more hours sleep Fox McCloud found himself walking back to the conference with his crew in tow for the second meeting with General Pepper.

"Alright Fox, explain to me again what you've gotten us all in to." Falco grumbled as he tailed the fox.

Fox rolled his eyes for what must have been the tenth time in the short walk from the mess hall to the conference room. "As I said earlier, the old man wasn't completely clear on the details at the time. But he needs us to bring down some bank robber in a souped up fighter. What's the malfunction?"

"The problem Fox, is that we are running on limited information. And on top of that you ordered the ship take rout to Cornaria without informing the crew." Peppy pointed out.

The fox sighed heavily. "Look, that's what this second meeting is for. Pepper said that there has been new info brought to light and he's keeping us abreast of the situation. Plus, we have to pass Cornaria on our way to Sector One. What's got you guys so spooked? This is a ace pilot I get to go up against. I'm freaking stoked."

"What's got us 'spooked' so to say is that we have no clue as to the capabilities of our adversary." a females voice chimed in from around the corner.

Fox grinned as a slender, sexy, blue vixen stepped out from the side hall and began walking with the group.

"I thought your were still asleep Krystal. What's got you up and going?"

The vixen smiled and batted her eyelashes. "What? Stay asleep and miss out on your little boys only party? Think again honey."

The group began to snicker at the sight of a slightly blushing Fox McCloud.

He leaned over slightly to speak to her. "I thought we discussed what not to call me around the guys

Krystal."

The vixen merely smiled and winked as she entered the conference room.

Peppy leaned over to Falco. "Seems to be trouble in paradise." he said just loud enough for Fox to hear. "I wouldn't mind her calling me honey."

"Alright Peppy you just cashed in your 'I'm an old man so you can't smack me' coupon. Now take a seat and lets get down to business." Fox growled.

General Peppers hologram was already floating above the table by the time the crew had assembled. He wasted no time in getting to the point. "Gentlemen, and lady." he bowed slightly to acknowledge Krystal.

I've already spoken with Fox about this matter earlier this morning. I trust he's brought you all up to speed?"

A collective 'yes' from the group prompted the old hound to continue. "Good, here is what new information we have at this time. We have been able to determine the model of the aircraft used in the robbery." Pepper was silent for a moment as the group before him awaited a response. "It was an Arwing."

The group was stunned. Only Peppy had a train of thought that was useful. "In some ways fellows this is good news."

The looks on the others faces could only be read as 'what do you mean?'

"Are you crazy old man? That's a freeking Arwing with a murderous pilot on board. How in the name of Christ is that good news?" Slippy shrieked.

The old hare began again. "Think about it guys there are only twelve Arwings in the galaxy. We have four of them. So that narrows our search to eight." Smiling he focused on Pepper. "Was this a Star Wolf instance?"

Pepper shook his head. "No."

Something about Pepper's attitude and mannerism was making Peppy nervous.

The rest of the group didn't seem to notice. "Alright then that limits our search to four. Who's got them Pepper?"

The general looked directly at the hare. The next three words out of his mouth made the old hare shudder.

"Steel Wing Academy."

Fox took his turn. "Steel Wing? Isn't that were my dad trained to fly? This is perfect. All we do is call this place and figure out who took one Arwing off the base.

"Its not that easy Fox."

"Why not Peppy? These guys have got to notice that an Arwing is missing."

"I'm sure they would if it were still there."

"Huh?"

The hare cleared his throat. "Steel Wing was obliterated in an attack five years ago."

Fox looked around at a sea of dumbfounded faces. "Why haven't I ever heard of the attack?"

Pepper and Peppy exchanged glances, worried ones at that, before speaking.

General Pepper came to the idea to end the meeting early. "That's a story for another time, now if you'll excuse me lady and gentlemen, I'd like a few words alone with Peppy."

As the rest of the group filed out, McCloud shot one questioning look over his shoulder to the two old men before closing the door behind him.

Now alone, Peppy removed his glasses and took a deep breath "What aren't you telling me Pepper?"

The hound took a while to respond. "I contacted Star Fox because I thought we were dealing with a small time, hot shot pilot. If that were the case, it would be no problem for Fox to take him down. However, we pulled a letter off a guard from the bank this morning. The killer left it for us to find."

"What was in it?"

"The letter simply said this: 'For sixteen years of torment on behalf of the Cornarian Military, the day has finally come for retribution. The first payment has now been collected. The second payment shall be paid in blood.'"

"Grizzly letter. But what do you make of it Pepper?"

The hound sighed. "It isn't the letter that bothers me so much. Its what the guard had to say when he woke up." The General locked eyes with Peppy. "The guard said the pilot was wearing dog-tags. One of them sported the last name 'Wulf'."

Peppy was stunned. It took a long while for him to respond. "I'll try to talk Fox out of this mission. Because if its who I think it is, we are in a world of shit."

**Satellite 88:**

"Three down, two to go! Come on you bastards, you've got to have more skill than this."

Wolf had made good on his word that this would not be as easy as the pilot had thought. The commander had sent a squad of five decent pilots in heavy armed star fighters to intercept. Now the pilot of the Arwing found himself in a vicious dog fight with the remaining two.

"Alright, enough games. Lets end this."

The Arwing rolled heavy to the right narrowly evading the second ship. As he executed the cross, he taped a button on the joystick to release a small bomb right under the opposing pilots cockpit. It was an extremely difficult move asking the pilot to endure more than nine G's for almost twenty seconds. But his opponents had hit the nail on the head when they had called him an ace.

His performance had not gone unnoticed. On the bridge of the satellite, Commander O'Donnell had watched the battle from the begging. "The kid's good." he mouthed for the fourth time in the eight minuets of combat.

"Sir, what kind of piloting style is that?"

The wolf regarded the panther behind him. "It's a variation of the Steel Wing Academy's Red Fire maneuver."

Panther came closer. "Have you ever seen skill like this before sir?"

The wolf smiled and scratched his chin. "Yah, I've seen this style and level of excellence only one other time in a pilot. But he's been dead for sixteen years." The wolf then turned to leave.

"Sir you're not going to watch the rest of the dogfight?"

"Don't need to. The battle's already over. The other pilot just doesn't know it yet."

Outside, the defending pilot screamed in agony for a split second before his fighter exploded.

On his way to his office down below Wolf pressed the stop button on his stopwatch. "Ten minuets exactly. That's either his ghost out there, or a carbon copy. Either way I look forward to seeing this guy."

**Ten Minuets Later:**

The victorious pilot of the Arwing walked behind Panther to the corridor of Commander O'Donnell. Neither said a word to other until they paused in front of a large metal door.

"This is it kid." the doors began to open and Panther walked on down the hall leaving the young wolf looking on into a pitch black room.

Once inside the doors closed behind him. All that was visible in the room was a single red light, beside which the pilot could vaguely make out the face of an older wolf.

"Hell of a job out there kid. Where did you learn that level of skill?"

The pilot smiled. "Some of it runs in the family. And some it was learned while I was enrolled in Steel Wing. I believe you are familiar with the institution."

Wolf grinned. "Yah, I was a graduate. Not to mention a Sky Cross winner." the wolf made it a point to display the award that hung from around his neck proudly.

"Well that makes you one of only four."

Wolf cocked his head to the side. "Four? I'm only aware of three."

The pilot smiled a little bigger. "That was until I won it. Making me the fourth."

"The only pilots I'm aware of that won the Sky Cross were me, James McCloud, and Baron Von Wulf."

At this moment Wolf flipped the switch turning the lights on in the room and when they did, he was speechless. There standing before him was a young wolf who looked inch for inch like his old friend. Even wore the same uniform.

Wolf found it hard to find his voice. "Baron?"

The younger wolf smiled. "No, your thinking of my dad."

Then it all fell into place. The voice, the skill, the Arwing. Wolf stood and walked over to the younger pilot and reached out with his right hand and tilted the younger wolf's face down some and stared into his green eyes.

"Blitz? Is that you?"

Blitz nodded. "Nice to see you again Wolf."

**End Chapter 2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Star Fox characters, names and game are not my creation, nor do I harbor any illusion that they are. They belong to the wonderful people at Nintendo and RAREWARE. Basically this is my 'please don't sue me' speech. However, all original characters and plot devices ARE my creation. So don't use them in your Fan Fic (not that you would want to anyway) unless I have given you permission. Thanks for your understanding and cooperation.**

**Chapter 3**

**End of a Era, Start of a War**

**Satellite 88:**

"I cant believe its you. I thought you died in the attack on Steel Wing five years ago."

Blitz sat across from Wolf in the surprisingly comfortable office. The two had been talking now for more than an hour and were well into the bottle of Scotch on the table.

"No, but came close though. Its amazing how persistent the Cornarian military can be when they want an establishment destroyed."

The Cornarian powers that be had seen to it that the independent pilots academy never again produce a pilot that was superior to their own. So, in the dead of night, two squads of carpet bombers made a run on the compound. Fifty years of producing the best pilots in the galaxy came to a end in a firestorm of torment and jealousy.

Wolf recalled something. "How did you make it into that academy anyway? I thought you were blackballed because of your dads court-martial?"

Blitz smiled and downed another gulp of scotch. "They didn't except me at first, but its hard to deny a pilot who can shoot down one of the instructors Arwing with a training plane. After that, they were more than happy to give me a chance."

"I bet they did." Wolf laughed. "And I see that you were good enough to win the Sky Cross."

The Sky Cross was a beautiful gold Maltese Cross with eagle wings imbedded in the middle surrounded by a wreath. It was awarded to a pilot who went undefeated in the three month long tournament hosted by the Steel Wing Academy. It was the most sought after award a pilot could receive and almost impossible to win. The pilot had to be perfect and to date, only four had ever received the award.

"Not once but twice." Blitz pointed out by drawing attention to the medals adorning his neck."

Wolf leaned in to get a closer look. He saw two very polished medals and one very tarnished one.

"I count three there pup."

Blitz became very somber and quiet as he reached up and cupped the tarnished medal in his paw. "This one was dad's."

The mood of the room changed instantly as both wolves sat in silence recalling the past. One remembering times spent with a dear friend. The other recalling memories of a father.

"That was the worst day of my life when I had to break that news to you and your mother pup. He was the best pilot Cornaria had ever seen." The older wolf paused to take a swig. "And he was a damn good friend."

"He was a better dad." Blitz closed his eyes before speaking. "I remember my fifth birthday standing in the rain outside that military prison when they led my dad out, stood him in front of that wall, and shot him. I remember that they took his uniform and medals and threw them in the garbage before burying him in a cheap wood box."

At that moment, Wolf took a closer look at the pilots uniform Blitz was wearing. In the middle of the left pocket he could clearly make out two bullet sized holes.

"You're wearing your old man's uniform aren't you."

Blitz spoke very low. "I dug this thing out of the trash after they buried my dad. Seemed disgraceful to discard it like so many other pieces of garbage. After his death, the military sold his Arwing to the Steel Wing Squadron. That plane is the only one left from the academy. And the only craft I'll pilot."

Wolf sat there taking this all in. "I see. Your dads memory lives on in you. Pity no one else remembers him."

Blitz began to smile sadistically. "That's about to change."

O'Donnell looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Its taken me sixteen years but I finally have the funds and the equipment to make sure the Cornarian military never forget him again."

"What are you saying Blitz?"

"I'm saying its time to take revenge on all those responsible for his death and my family's suffering. I'm about to bring a war on them the likes of which will soon not be forgotten."

Wolf sat there his jaw slack. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." Blitz responded in a dead level voice. He then reached beside him and put two briefcases on the table. "This is fifty million I'm offering you and your crew to assist me."

As the cases were opened Wolf stared on. "Why me Blitz? Why not some other mercenary group?"

Blitz smiled. "Because your were my dads best friend. I can't think of anything more fitting. And it would be a thrill for me to take to the sky's with you on this mission. Plus, having you on board will guarantee that Star Fox will show up and I have been itching for years to knock that smart-ass Fox McCloud out of the sky. His father was the reason my dad was killed and I can think of nothing better than to send that son of a bitch to Hell to roast beside his dad."

The old wolf sat there for a while rolling it over in his head. Then he came to a decision while a smile crept across his face.

"Tell you what pup. Give the money to my crew. I'll fly with you for free. Consider it a debt I owe your dad. Besides, I hate the Cornarian military as much as you and your old man did. What are the terms?"

The younger wolf chuckled. "Two very simple requirements. One: I take point position in the formation just like my dad did when you flew with him. And second: General Pepper and Fox McCloud are mine. No interference whatsoever when it comes time for them to die."

Wolf began to laugh. "I have no problems with that. Just do me a favor when you take point position. Don't act like you're my superior officer." Wolf smiled and took a long swig from his glass. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright then, when do we head out?"

"Right now. Star Fox is on its way to Sector 1 as we speak. But they have to stop over on Cornaria to re-supply. If we book it we can be waiting for them."

The two wolves stood and raised their glasses in a toast.

"Lets fly."

**The Great Fox, Cornaria orbit four hours later:**

The Great Fox had made good time and had arrived at Cornaria hours ahead of schedule thanks in part to Fox badgering Peppy to 'step on the gas'.

"Alright alright. We're finally here Fox. What the hell was the major emergency?"

Fox regarded the old hare with a smile. "I had reservations old man. We had to haul ass so they wouldn't give my table away."

All at once it made sense to the hare. Fox was dressed in a suit and had actually taken time to style his hair. To him, it screamed 'date'.

"You mean to tell me that I stressed the engines to the max and wasted half the fuel reserves so you could go out tonight? I ought to open the hatch and throw you down to the planet!"

"Oh come on old man I've been stuck in space for months, I need a little R&R. Plus this is only the second time Krystal has seen my home world."

Peppy sighed. "Alight I can sympathize, but all I want to know is which one of you wanted to go out?"

"Krystal."

"I bet. But you don't have all the money in the world Fox. Your going to kill your account with this little 'date.' And besides you hate doing anything unless there's a payoff. What's in this for you?"

Fox gave a sly smile.

"Oh."

"Oh yah."

"I didn't trash the engines just so you could get lucky tonight Fox."

"Yah but you haven't seen Krystal in her little black dress. Trust me Peppy, I couldn't turn her down."

While the two were talking the doors slid open behind them. When Peppy turned around his jaw hit the floor. There in the doorway was a gorgeous vixen dressed to the nines in a little slinky black piece of fabric.

The words Peppy found were simple. "Whoa."

Fox leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Told ya."

The vixen smiled at the two men eyeing her. "Fox told me you would understand if I came up here."

Peppy spoke up. "That's cheating Krystal. There ought to be laws against that kind of cunning behavior."

She threw a cocky grin his way. "Cunning like a fox."

"Well I gotta split old man. Don't wait up for me."

Peppy sighed once again. "Just remember that it takes twelve hours to restock the Great Fox so have your ass back here by then."

"You got it."

"Oh and one other thing." Peppy reached behind him and tossed Fox his blaster.

Fox looked at the weapon and back at the hare. "For Christ sake Peppy I know the place is expensive but I don't think I'm going to have to kill for the meal."

The old became serious. "Never hurts to be prepared."

"Your just paranoid old man." And with that the doors closed behind the couple as the left the bridge.

Peppy sat there a moment. "No Fox, I'm being smart."

**Unmarked Cargo Ship, Cornaria Orbit:**

Wolf was on the bridge of the cargo ship easily navigating a course to stay out of radar range of the military when he cut the engines. He then walked to the ships intercom, pressed a few buttons to divert the call to the hangar, and began to speak.

"We're here kid."

There were a few seconds of silence before Blitz came on the line. "Excellent! I just finished my job as well."

"What the hell are you doing down there anyway kid?"

There was a pause before a reply. "Come see for yourself."

A few minuets later wolf was in the hangar staring at the row of his beloved Star Wolf Arwings. He happen to notice that Blitz was standing next to a newly painted one.

"What's all this?"

Blitz took a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "What do you think?"

The older wolf examined the craft. It had been painted the same color as his team's planes but with a slight difference. On the tail there had been painted the number sixteen.

Wolf smiled. "Putting your dads lucky number on there I see. Very appropriate."

"I like to think so." Blitz became quiet for a moment. "Wolf, I gotta go down to the planet for a meeting."

The Commander of Star Wolf looked at him. "What meeting?"

One look into the younger wolfs eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"I see. In that case I want you to take these." The old wolf reached behind him and produced two Cornarian Tulips. "These were her favorite. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"You knew why I wanted to be here early didn't you?"

"Yah, I had a feeling. While you're down there are you going to take care of any 'other' business?" Wolf asked as he pointed to the briefcase Blitz was stowing in his plane.

Blitz half heartedly smiled. "Yah, but first I'm going to see my folks. I leave the ship in your capable hands Commander."

Wolf smiled. "Sure."

Blitz smiled in return then went to put his toolbox and paintbrush aside before grabbing his helmet. While climbing into his Arwing, Wolf opened his mouth to speak.

"Say hi to your dad for me kid."

Blitz looked back. "I will."

**Back aboard the Great Fox:**

Peppy was busy going over shipment charts and budgets when his radar screen blipped. He calmly put down what he was doing to take a look. He noticed that a cargo ship somewhere in his quadrant had just deployed a fighter. He took a moment to pull up a new set of charts that gave definition to radar signatures. When he ran the diagnostics his eyes went wide. There on the screen was a signature matching an Arwing. He followed the blip on the radar till it touched down in a section of Capital City he was very familiar with. Then all at once he knew. He quickly grabbed his coat and blaster and made his way to the hanger.

**Outskirts of Capital City one hour later:**

It was the kind of setting that writers dream about. The dusk sky was painted a brilliant dark sapphire blue and the breeze made for a pleasant comfortable climate. The location however left something to be desired and it certainly didn't help Peppys mood. But then again, no one really cares to visit a cemetery. Peppy had had the suspicion building in the back of his mind about the identity of there target ever since his conversation with Pepper. And he was about to see if his assumption was right.

As he rounded the bend in the far corner of the cemetery he saw a lone figure standing silently in front of two graves under a tree. To him, it looked like a wolf. He swallowed hard and made for his direction.

The wolf under the tree was well aware that he was being watched but paid it no mind. Besides, he could smell the distinct aroma of engine oil and jet fuel on the approaching figure long before he was in earshot. He concluded that the hare walking toward him had to be a person that spent hours upon hours with planes. And the possibility that two pilots just happen to be within a hundred feet of each other in a thousand acre cemetery was far from a coincidence. He knew instantly who it was.

Peppy stopped about ten feet from the wolf. "You must have grown three feet since the last time I saw you."

Blitz never took his eyes off the tombstones in front of him. "A lot can change in sixteen years."

"Yah, but some things never will. Like the love of the sky or a son taking after his dad."

The young wolf cut his eyes in the direction of the hare and snarled, giving a good view of his canines in the process. The low growl Blitz produced made the old hare back peddle.

"What's your business old man?"

"Same attitude as your father. Forceful and to the point." Peppy shrugged his shoulders. "No business, just happen to be in the neighborhood."

Blitz turned to look the hare in the eyes. "I'm glad I'm wearing boots. Wouldn't want to step in the bullshit."

Peppy sighed. "Your right. This isn't a coincidence. Maybe I just wanted to talk."

The young wolf softened his glare. "About what?"

"Like what you're doing here."

Blitz turned his attention back to the tombstones. "Just saying hi to the folks."

The hare stared as well before dipping his head and speaking very softly. "Sorry to hear about your mother."

The wolf didn't respond for a moment. "She was a wonderful woman. And an amazing mother. To bad the Cornarian Military didn't think so."

"Now wait a minuet Blitz, the Cornarian Military had nothing to do with her death."

The wolf rounded on the old hare in a rage. "Bullshit! Try having to support and feed a child as well as yourself when the military sees no need in giving a pension to a widow because someone labeled their dead husband a murderer! Oh and she was to strong willed to just give up. So she took two jobs to make sure I always had enough to eat while she went hungry! Then the military saw fit to kick us out of our house stating that it was to be ceased to pay for the victims family my dad was responsible for!" Blitz took a moment to calm himself. Then in a very low and harsh voice vented his anger. "My mother died on her feet working eighteen hours a day at the age of thirty. I say that's justification enough to blame the military."

Peppy stood there unable to say anything.

"I was alone at the age of ten. Not a military academy on this planet would accept me. Not only could I not join but I was kept from doing the one thing I was good at. Piloting."

"By the time I was fourteen I had somehow saved enough money to travel to Condorse and try to get into Steel Wing. They turned me away at the door but quickly opened it when I swiped a training plain and shot down an instructors Arwing in a dog fight. After that I went on to win the same award my dad did years before, the Sky Cross. Only I won it twice."

"Things were starting to look up for me. I believed at that time I had made my dad proud and could not have been happier. But then, when I was sixteen, in the dead of the night, the Cornarian Military fearing the superior strength of the academy had it wiped off the map. Nearly killing me in the process. The only items left were my medals and my dads Arwing. The military has taken everything from me including the ones I held most dear. But I'm twenty-one now and all the shit is going to come to an end."

The old hare was stunned. "You cant seriously think you are going to topple the military. Especially by yourself."

Blitz grinned. "Oh but Peppy, I've got a crew willing to do just that."

All the events of the past three days started to make sense to the hare. The theft of the Pensions office, the Arwing, and the venture to Satellite 88.

"You didn't hire who I think you did, did you?"

"Actually he's doing it as a favor to my old man. His crew however is in it for the money. Its kinda like flying with the old squad except McCloud is dead and you're in the thick with his son."

"Speaking of Fox. What's your take on him." Peppy asked.

Blitz face went completely rigid as his lips pulled back to revile his canines. "He's a dead man walking."

"I see. Guess there's no point in asking you not to kill him is there?"

"No. Now if you will excuse me, I have an appointment. Oh, and you can flip the safety switch back on that blaster you have hidden behind you."

The old hare went white as he looked the wolf in the eyes. "How did you…."

"Good night Peppy.

The hare reluctantly walked away without looking back.

As Peppy made his exit, Blitz bent down and placed two Cornarian Tulips on his mothers grave. He then faced his fathers tombstone, clicked his heals and saluted.

"Dad, by this time tomorrow Pepper will be in Hell and McCloud will be hot on his heals.

**Cornaria Military Headquarters an hour later.**

Pepper was busy looking over the photos taken at the crime scene of the bank when his secretary tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir can I get you another cup of coffee?"

The hound chuckled. "To be honest with you Neko I might need to send you into town to find a drug dealer selling cocaine. This coffee just doesn't have the kick I need."

Neko smiled and teased the Generals hair. "Now what makes you think I would know where to go to score some coke?"

"Because you are always so damn peppy. Makes this old dog wonder sometimes."

Neko frowned and pretended to be upset. "General Pepper I'm shocked. To think that I would do such a thing. Just for that you can get your own coffee from now on."

The two laughed for a moment before she stood and took the two empty cups on the table. "Alright General I'll make a wicked batch for the next cup. And what about you Commander Howle? Can I interest you in a Neko special blend?"

The younger hound smiled. "No thanks I've had enough to last me a week."

"Your loss." the feline said and made her way to the door. She was unaware that the two hounds were watching her well toned hind end as she walked out.

Pepper sighed. "God if only I were twenty years younger."

"Don't you mean thirty years General?" Howle pointed out.

The old hound reddened in the face. "Watch it Commander or I'll have your ass busted back to private so fast it'll make your head spin. Besides, I have a wife ready to kill me back home if I don't finish this shit soon. So I don't need any more irritation. Got it?"

Howle smiled. "Just having a little fun General. Besides, I have a ball and chain at the house that I was suppose to be home with an hour ago. You can handle the rest of this right?"

"Yah, I'll probably only be here for another hour anyway."

As Commander Howle grabbed his jacket he turned back to the General. "Sir the one thing I can tell you from those photos is that this guy has got some military training and is good with a side arm. Every guard killed was shot between the eyes. That's all I've got at this point."

"Gladly noted. Anyway get home to your wife before you have a war on your hands."

Howle smiled. "Good night General."

Once outside the office he stopped in front of Neko's desk. "Thanks for the coffee. I just wish my wife could make a pot half as good as yours."

The cat smiled. "Tell her to call me and I'll give her a few pointers."

"What? And have her accuse me of being unsatisfied with hers? No thank you. I've seen what happens when the jester challenges the Queen. In a situation like mine its best to bite your lip and lie about the flavor."

Neko grinned. "You're a smart man Commander."

"Anyway good night Neko."

"Good night sir."

As the Commander walked the halls toward the exit he spotted a pilot carrying a briefcase coming through the doors. His uniform indicated he was a Lutiniant. The pilot made eye contact and saluted as they passed.

Howle stopped. "Solder!"

The pilot stopped and about faced.

Howle came closer to the pilot. "What are you doing here at this hour of the night?"

"Sir, I have in my possession evidence that I believe the General will find invaluable to this investigation."

The Commander eyed the briefcase. "Show me solder."

"Beg your pardon sir, but my orders are to show this information to the General only."

Howle shook his head. "Typical military politics bullshit."

The pilot smiled. "I agree sir."

Howle laughed. "Well get that to the General now."

The two solders saluted and parted ways but Howle turned to the pilot once more.

"One other thing solder."

"Yes sir?"

"Get a new uniform. That one is faded to hell and back."

"Yes sir."

Having said his mind the Commander left the hall.

"I'll be sure to get right on that sir." the pilot said to himself.

**Aboard the Great Fox:**

"Damn it Fox this is a freaking emergency! Pick up your damn communicator!"

Peppy had been trying for the better part of an hour to raise Fox on his radio. Fox and Krystal had been on their date for more than tree hours and he was begging to think the two of them were dead. Then the radio crackled in response.

"This had better be good Peppy! I'm in the middle of something if you know what I mean."

"Fox I need you to get over to Pepper's office now!"

"What the hell for?"

"Because I have a feeling that our target is going to try to assonate the General!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Are you off your meds old man? The General is in military headquarters. No one can get in there to try anything with so many guards."

"Fox, its after hours in the base. There aren't that many on staff there this time of night. Plus our target is in uniform. He will be able to infiltrate the compound."

"Were did you get this information Peppy? Did you just conjure it up?"

"No, I'm sure of all this because I met with the target."

"WHAT? Have you flipped your rocker? You had the target in your sight and you let him walk? What the fuck is wrong with your head?"

Peppy swallowed hard. "At the time he had me at his mercy Fox. I couldn't go up against him with the arsenal in my possession nor could I take him on with the shuttle I used to go down to the surface. His Arwing would have chewed me up."

"You and I are going to have a talk in private after all this! I'm on my way. Fox out!"

As the line went dead Peppy found himself in darkness on the bridge.

"Sorry Fox. It didn't all make sense until now. I just hope I haven't cost Pepper his life."

**Cornarian Military Headquarters:**

Neko was busy filing her claws while she waited for the coffee to finish brewing when she spotted a pilot walking the hall. She noticed that the pilot seemed confused as to were he was going. She put down her nail file and called out to him.

"Can I help you solder?"

When the pilot turned around she felt her heart flutter. Her blue eyes locked with his green as she stared into the face of a young wolf. The pilot smiled at her.

"Hopefully you can." he said as he walked to her desk.

Neko knew her face was red when he stopped right in front her. She looked him up and down. He seemed to be in his twenties and was very well built. She also noticed that he was tall, enough so to tower over her own five foot nine body. Then she saw the rank on his chest. She quickly shot to her feet and saluted.

"My apologies Lutiniant."

The wolf smiled. "Normally I would have you reported for not doing so earlier. But since your cute I think I'll let it slide."

The young secretary felt her knees go rubbery. She was known as a flirt around the office but it was always with men twice her age. But standing in front of her was a prime piece of real-estate. What made it better was that he seemed to be a flirt as well.

The pilot smiled a little larger. "You know you can sit down now."

Her face turned two shades redder. She had forgotten that she was still standing with her arm locked in a salute.

"Thank you sir. Um…. wont you take a seat?" she offered.

"Might as well. You said you could help me?"

"Oh yes, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for General Peppers office."

"Well look no further, you're right in front of it."

She noticed that the wolfs eyes lit up when she mentioned he had found his destination. Some other emotion crossed his face but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Would you be so kind as to buzz me in please?"

"Sure. What shall I tell the General your reason for coming is?"

The wolf smiled devilishly. "Tell him I know who the thief of the pensions bank is."

The cat stared in awe. "Seriously?"

"Oh yes."

"Just a moment while I buzz him."

Neko hit the intercom button and awaited the Generals response.

"What is it Neko?"

"Sir I have a strappingly good looking officer here to see you." She winked at the pilot as she said it.

"What's he want?"

"He says he knows who the thief is."

"Well in heavens name girl send him in! Be sure he checks his weapon in with you."

The intercom went silent. As both she and the wolf stood.

"Can I hold your gun for you?"

"Only if you play your cards right."

She squealed slightly as her face turned the color of a tomato. He most certainly was a flirt.

He unholstered his gun and handed it to her.

"Be careful with that."

She smiled seductively at him. "Don't worry. Its in expert hands." she said in a sultry voice and hugged the gun to her chest.

Even the wolf found himself blushing as he entered the office and shut door behind him.

Once inside his demeanor changed dramatically.

The old hound was pouring over papers when the wolf snapped to attention and saluted.

Pepper never looked up. "Never mind the formalities solder what have you got for me?"

The wolf approached the desk and set the briefcase on it. He then opened it, took something out, and put it in is pocket. He then turned the briefcase toward the General. Pepper looked up for a moment to lock eyes with the solder. When he did, he instantly felt uneasy. The wolfs eyes seamed almost predatory.

"What's in the case solder?" he asked as he peered inside.

"Sir, that piece of paper says it all."

Pepper eyed the solder for a few more moments before reaching in and pulling out the only piece of paper. While the General took a moment to look over the document, the solder reached into his pocket.

As Pepper read the document he thought he was reading a practical joke. Without looking up from the document he spoke to the wolf.

"Is this a fucking joke? This is an execution order with my name as the condemned. What in Gods name is wrong with……"

As the General looked up he found himself looking down the barrel of a silenced pistol.

The wolf began to speak.

"General Pepper, having found you guilty of crimes against the Wulf family I herby sentence you to death in accordance with the laws of my family. You are to be put before a firing squad and shot. Effective immediately.

And like the speed of the bullet chambered in the gun in front of him, everything became clear lightning fast to the old hound. He looked up at the wolf and defiantly snarled.

"You're Barons son aren't you? It was you who robbed the bank and shot all those guards. And it was YOU who shot down those fighters!"

The wolf smiled. "Nice detective work old man. But I'm afraid that this case is now closed. Say hello to James McCloud for me when you arrive in Hell."

Pepper stared the wolf in the eye. It was the last image he ever saw.

The old hounds brains splattered against the wall behind him as the bullet ripped through his skull.

The young wolf stood there for a moment and watched Peppers body hit the floor. He then walked over and placed a letter on the hounds chest and walked to the door leaving the gun and the letter behind.

Once outside, Neko was more than happy to see him.

"That didn't take long."

The pilot smiled. "Not much to discus."

She flirtatiously handed his gun back to him and batted her eyelashes.

"I've got some fresh coffee here if you would like to have a drink?"

"Sorry cutie but I've gotta run."

Neko pouted slightly. "Leaving so soon? I didn't even catch your name."

The wolf smiled a little larger. "Its Blitz. I'm sure you'll hear my name kicked around the office many times in the near future."

"Well, incase you ever want to have a cup of coffee I put my number on the stock of your gun. Give me a call sometime."

"I just might do that."

Neko blushed and stood taking a cup of coffee with her.

"Well, I've got to give this to the General if you'll excuse me."

"Oh hold off on that coffee. The General said he was going to use his restroom and not to disturb him for a while. You know how old men and there plumbing are.

"Oh, well I'll drink it then. You take care of yourself Blitz. Try not to get into any trouble."

"To late." he said quietly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." he said with a chuckle. "I'll see you around sometime cutie." And with that he turned and headed for the exit.

When he was close to the door he witnessed a fox in a suit burst through them as if he was in a race with life itself. The fox and the wolf locked eyes for a split second. In that moment Blitz knew who he was. He had never given a more hateful stare in his life. The fox of course didn't think anything of it and continued down the hall.

Blitz found himself struggling with the urge to turn around and take care of his business right then and there. After a moment he continued walking.

"The time's not right McCloud." he commented as he exited the building. He then looked to the night sky and spoke to himself.

"I'll take your life in clouds Fox. I'm gracious enough to grant you that."

**End Chapter 3**


End file.
